tugsfandomcom-20200213-history
Trapped
Trapped is the 3rd episode of Tugs. Plot There is a time when the Star Tugs and Z-Stacks take on a big job together. One of these times is when timber and tanning bark have to be brought from the sawmills Up River. This year everyone must all work together. On this day, Zug is pulling a large, rusty, old tramper hull to the breaker's yard. Captain Zero said to take it on his way and deliver it before working with Zorran on the timber and bark job. But this extra task has now made him very late. An alligator tug, called Billy Shoepack, works up river. He transports dangerous loads, notably dynamite, from Mittsville to the logging camp. Billy sees O.J. and Big Mac, who just want him to getaway with his load. Zug sees Zorran waiting – impatiently. Zorran says how they are all supposed to be on log detail. Zug tells Zorran how Captain Zero told him to take the old rust bucket to the breaker’s yard on his way. Zorran jumps in to “help” Zug get it to the breaker’s yard faster. But Zorran pushes too hard, which causes the vessel to go out of line and jam right across the river. No-one can get past it either way. Zorran steams off and leaves Zug there. He is pleased, thinking that all the Stars are trapped Up-River, leaving the harbour entirely to the Z-Stacks. Top Hat and Sunshine then find Zug and the jammed tramper on their way down. Sunshine goes back-up-river for help. Meanwhile downriver at Mittsville, Zorran is surprised to see Ten Cents. Ten Cents is pulled off log detail to deliver timber-cutting machinery to Mittsville. Zorran tells Ten Cents about the “accident”. Ten Cents goes to head up there, and he tells Zorran to inform Captain Star, Captain Zero and the salvage team. Unknown to him, Zorran intended to keep the Star Tugs trapped Up-River. Sunshine meets Billy Shoepack and talks to him about the accident. Billy then offers to blast the tramper open with dynamite, much to Sunshine's dismay. At the scene of the accident, Ten Cents has arrived on the lower side. He calls out, and Top Hat raises his wheelhouse to talk to him. Ten Cents says he will fetch help. Big Mac and O.J., also on the other side, come up with a bright plan: To make a battering ram, using three or four barges. Back at Mittsville, Ten Cents finds Little Ditcher, of whom Ten Cents asks if he can help with the tramper. At the site, all the tugs have the barge ram ready. They charge forward but only manage to buckle the tramper. Zug gets trapped between the barges and the tramper. Sunshine arrives with Billy Shoepack, all ready with his dynamite. Zorran passes Ten Cents, and comments the tramper will crush Little Ditcher. Ten Cents suspects Zorran has not fetched any help and realized his intentions to keep the Star Tugs trapped. Sunshine pulls Zug clear, leaving Billy Shoepack ready to rig the dynamite and blast the tramper apart. After a tense countdown – nothing happens. Billy finds the fuse has become wet. Meanwhile, Zorran approaches the tramper and scoffs that Little Ditcher will not be able to shift it. Billy has fixed the problem, and the countdown begins once more, just as Zorran arrives on the lower side. The dynamite breaks open the tramper; the sudden flow of water sends Zorran downstream, and the trapped tugs escape down fast. After their ride down the rapids, the tugs find Zorran stuck on top of some rocks. Everyone finds it a great joke, even Zug (although he does not want to admit it). The tugs thank Billy, and soon Ten Cents arrives with Little Ditcher and jokes about Zorran's predicament. Characters * Ten Cents * Big Mac * O.J. * Top Hat * Sunshine * Zorran * Zak * Zug * Zip * Billy Shoepack * Little Ditcher * Nantucket (not named; does not speak) * Captain Star (narration only; mentioned) * Captain Zero Trivia Goofs VHS Release Trapped was first released on VHS in the UK in 1989 by Castle Vision. It was released along with the episodes Ghosts and High Winds. It was released again in 1990 by Castle Vision under the Playbox range of videos along with the same episodes. The episode was released on VHS a 3rd time by PolyGram Video in 1993 along with the same episodes plus 4th of July. Gallery File:TrappedGhostsHighWindsUKInlay.jpg|UK VHS cover File:Trapped-Ghosts-HighWindsVHS.JPG|UK tape File:Trapped au cover.jpg|Australian VHS cover File:trapped_au_tape.jpg|Australian tape File:trapped_au_tapefront.jpg|Australian tape front Trapped Ghosts High Winds UK VHS Playbox.jpg|''Trapped, Ghosts, and High Winds Playbox UK VHS'' Image:Trapped Ghosts High Winds and 4th of July UK video.jpg|Pocket Money Video UK VHS cover File:TUGSVHSJapanesePart1.jpg|Sunshine/Pirate/Trapped 3 episode Japanese VHS cover File:Trapped jap VHS.jpg|Japanese VHS cover File:TrappedTitleCard.png|Title Card File:Trapped1.png File:Trapped2.png File:Trapped3.png File:Trapped4.png File:Trapped5.png File:Trapped6.png File:Trapped7.png File:Trapped8.png File:Trapped9.png File:Trapped10.png File:Trapped11.png File:Trapped12.png File:Trapped13.png File:Trapped14.png File:Trapped15.png File:Trapped16.png File:Trapped17.png File:Trapped18.png File:Trapped19.png File:Trapped20.png File:Trapped21.png File:Trapped22.png File:Trapped23.png File:Trapped24.png File:Trapped25.png File:Trapped26.png File:Trapped27.png File:Trapped28.png File:Trapped29.png File:Trapped30.png File:Trapped31.png File:Trapped32.png File:Trapped33.png File:Trapped34.png File:Trapped35.png File:Trapped36.png File:Trapped37.png File:Trapped38.png File:Trapped39.png File:Trapped40.png File:Trapped41.png File:Trapped42.png File:Trapped43.png File:Trapped44.png File:Trapped45.png File:Trapped46.png File:Trapped47.png File:Trapped48.png File:Trapped49.png File:Trapped50.png File:Trapped51.png File:Trapped52.png File:Trapped53.png File:Trapped54.png File:Trapped55.png File:Trapped56.png File:Trapped57.png File:Trapped58.png File:Trapped59.png File:Trapped60.png File:Trapped61.png File:Trapped62.png File:Trapped63.png File:Trapped64.png File:Trapped65.png File:Trapped66.png File:Trapped67.png File:Trapped68.png File:Trapped69.png File:Trapped70.png File:Trapped71.png File:Trapped72.png File:Trapped73.png File:Trapped74.png File:Trapped75.png File:Trapped76.png File:Trapped77.png File:Trapped78.png File:Trapped79.png File:Trapped80.png File:Trapped81.png File:Trapped82.png File:Trapped83.png File:Trapped84.png File:Trapped85.png File:Trapped86.png File:Trapped87.png File:Trapped88.png File:Trapped89.png File:Trapped90.png File:Trapped91.png File:Trapped92.png File:Trapped93.png File:Trapped94.png File:Trapped95.png File:Trapped96.png File:Trapped97.png File:Trapped98.png File:Trapped99.png File:Trapped100.png File:Trapped101.png File:Trapped102.png File:Trapped103.png File:Trapped104.png File:Trapped105.png File:Trapped106.png File:Trapped107.png File:Trapped108.png File:Trapped109.png File:Trapped110.png File:Trapped111.png File:Trapped112.png File:Trapped113.png File:Trapped114.png File:Trapped115.png File:Trapped116.png File:Trapped117.png File:Trapped118.png File:Trapped119.png File:Trapped120.png File:Trapped121.png File:Trapped122.png File:Trapped123.png File:Trapped124.png File:Trapped125.png File:Trapped126.png File:Trapped127.png File:Trapped128.png File:Trapped129.png File:Trapped130.png File:Trapped131.png File:Trapped132.png File:Trapped133.png File:Trapped134.png File:Trapped135.png File:Trapped136.png File:Trapped137.png File:Trapped138.png File:Trapped139.png File:Trapped140.png File:Trapped141.png File:Trapped142.png File:Trapped143.png File:Trapped144.png File:Trapped145.png File:Trapped146.png File:Trapped147.png File:Trapped148.png File:Trapped149.png File:Trapped150.png File:Trapped151.png File:Trapped152.png File:Trapped153.png File:Trapped154.png File:Trapped155.png File:Trapped156.png File:Trapped157.png File:Trapped158.png File:Trapped159.png File:Trapped160.png File:Trapped161.png File:Trapped162.png File:Trapped163.png File:Trapped164.png File:Trapped165.png File:Trapped166.png File:Trapped167.png File:Trapped168.png File:Trapped169.png File:Trapped170.png File:Trapped171.png File:Trapped172.png File:Trapped173.png File:Trapped174.png File:Trapped175.png File:Trapped176.png File:Trapped177.png File:Trapped178.png File:Trapped179.png File:Trapped180.png File:Trapped181.png File:Trapped182.png File:Trapped183.png File:Trapped184.png File:Trapped185.png File:Trapped186.png File:Trapped187.png File:Trapped188.png File:Trapped189.png File:Trapped190.png File:Trapped191.png File:Trapped192.png File:Trapped193.png File:Trapped194.png File:Trapped195.png File:Trapped196.png File:Trapped197.png File:Trapped198.png File:Trapped199.png File:Trapped200.png File:Trapped201.png File:Trapped202.png File:Trapped203.png File:Trapped204.png File:Trapped205.png File:Trapped206.png File:Trapped207.png File:Trapped208.png File:Trapped209.png File:Trapped210.png File:Trapped211.png File:Trapped212.png File:Trapped213.png File:Trapped214.png File:Trapped215.png File:Trapped216.png File:Trapped217.png File:Trapped218.png File:Trapped219.png File:Trapped220.png File:Trapped221.png File:Trapped222.png File:Trapped223.png File:Trapped224.png File:Trapped225.png File:Trapped226.png File:Trapped227.png File:Trapped228.png File:Trapped229.png File:Trapped230.png File:Trapped231.png File:Trapped232.png File:Trapped233.png File:Trapped234.png File:Trapped235.png File:Trapped236.png File:Trapped237.png File:Trapped238.png File:Trapped239.png File:Trapped240.png File:Trapped241.png File:Trapped242.png File:Trapped243.png File:Trapped244.png File:Trapped245.png File:Trapped246.png File:Trapped247.png File:Trapped248.png File:Trapped249.png File:Trapped250.png File:Trapped251.png File:Trapped252.png File:Trapped253.png File:Trapped254.png File:Trapped255.png File:TrappedPhoto.jpg|Picture book Episode File:Tugs episode 3 - Trapped TVS Production 1989 Category:Episodes Category:Stories